Recuerda Que No Estás Solo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Desde que no conocimos siempre hemos estado juntos, nunca nos separamos y con el tiempo me volví dependiente. Ahora frente a ti el atardecer ilumina el cielo, el viento sopla tranquilamente y las cigarras suenan en armonía. Recordar el pasado me ha deprimido, me siento cansado y la melancolía me ahoga.
Cuando te vi por primera vez, entrando al gimnasio con tu solicitud al club en mano, me paralicé por completo. Tu cabello negro, tus finos ojos y tu mirada tranquila me sorprendieron tanto que dejé de pensar y el balón me pegó en el rostro. Ese día el entrenador me regañó, mis compañeros se burlaron y la enfermera me sermoneó, pero nada de eso importó porque nos conocimos. Desde entonces fuimos inseparables.

En tercero, mi declaración fue espectacular. Te dije mis sentimientos con seriedad, estuve perfecto… O eso pensé yo. En realidad fui torpe y descuidado, mi nerviosismo me impidió hablar claramente, había momentos en los que gritaba y en otros susurraba. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque empecé a hablar sobre la vida en la sabana. Al darme cuenta me avergoncé. Era imposible que me entendieras, pero me tomaste de las manos, besaste mi mejilla y un " _También me gustas Bokuto-san_ " salió de tus labios. Esa noche en la que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, nos volvimos uno. Ya no éramos tú y yo, sino nosotros.

Juntos… siempre juntos desde entonces: En la universidad, en las prácticas, en los torneos. Cuando Kuroo y Tsukki se casaron un año después de nosotros, cuando adoptaron a su pequeña y estuve semanas insistiéndote en hacer lo mismo. Viajando, trabajando, amando nuestra compañía, disfrutando de un amor que nunca se apagaba… Los mejores años de mi… no… de nuestra vida.

Al llegar siempre encontraba la casa limpia y la comida hecha. Verte en el estudio, concentrado en tu trabajo me llenaba de felicidad y satisfacción. Cada vez que veía tu nombre en mi teléfono me emocionaba y aunque casi siempre me hablabas por cosas que faltaban en la casa, escucharte decir " _Te amo_ " al final de la llamada me ponía feliz. Por eso, ver tu nombre por segunda vez aquella tarde me alegro. Contesté con voz melosa, diciendo que era extraño que hablaras más de una vez y que tal vez me extrañabas pero quien contestó no fuiste tú. Me alarmé. Pregunte con voz seria quién era. Al escuchar las palabras "doctor" y "hospital" mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¡AKAASHI! — Grité desesperado mientras azotaba la puerta y entraba a toda velocidad a la habitación. Me regañó una enfermera a la que le hice poco caso. Mis ojos se posaron en ti: sobre una cama, con vendas en los brazos y la cabeza. Corrí y te abracé con fuerza.

— Tranquilo Bokuto-san — Intentaste calmarme — Sólo fue un pequeño incidente.

— ¡¿UN PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE?! — Volví A gritar y la misma enfermera me volvió a regañar — ¡Tuviste un accidente en el transporte!

— Pero estoy bien, Sólo me lleve unos pequeños rasguños.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes? — Pregunté alarmado.

— No te estoy mintiendo Bokuto-san. Nadie sufrió heridas graves en el accidente.

— ¡Entonces porque estás en cama! — De nuevo grité y la enfermera comenzó a enojarse.

— Sólo estoy descansando. Órdenes del doctor.

— Júralo.

Suspiras — Lo juro.

— ¡AKAASHI! — volví a gritar pero esta vez de felicidad, te abrazo con más fuerza y mi corazón se tranquiliza. La enfermera no puede más y nos regaña a ambos. Te disculpas por las molestias que estoy causando mientras me consuelas de nuevo.

Los días siguientes estuve al pendiente de ti. No te dejaba salir de la cama, te hacía de comer y te llevaba en brazos cuando querías ir a algún lado de la casa. Quise seguir así unos días más pero me dijiste que estabas bien y que no era necesaria tanta atención. A la mala accedí a dejarte en paz y nuestra rutina volvió a la normalidad.

Las siguientes semanas parecías más ocupado. Te notaba cansado y distraído. Comenzaste a recibir más llamadas de lo habitual y varias veces no te encontré en casa. Me preocupé. Comencé a sentir que te distanciabas poco a poco y pensé que ya no me amabas. Dijiste que no me preocupara, que se había complicado el trabajo pero que pronto pasaría. Y así fue… Una tarde cuando salía del trabajo, noté que me buscabas y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron tu rostro se ilumino, dijiste mi nombre y me abrazaste. La felicidad que irradiabas se mostraba en tu voz, tus besos y tus caricias. Me quedé sorprendido. Te pregunte qué había pasado, volviste a darme un beso y dijiste que por el momento era un secreto. Que fuera paciente.

Regresamos caminando, tomados de las manos y de vez en cuando te robo un beso. Estoy feliz y quiero saber cuál es la sorpresa pero no me das ni una pista. Atravesamos el parque y nos detenemos para ver a las familias, suspiro decepcionado y me sonríes. Después de varios minutos decidimos que es hora de regresar a casa. Seguimos caminado y por un momento sostienes mi mano con fuerza y después la sueltas. Escucho un sonido extraño y al voltear te encuentro en el suelo. No hablas… no te mueves… nada.

—

— El accidente que sufrió hace unas semanas ha tenido consecuencias que no se notaron hasta ahora — Habla el médico con prudencia — Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, pero… — Se detiene y desvía su mirada.

— Cuánto — Pregunto.

— No pudimos detectarlo a tiempo y avanza rápidamente, pero con los medicamentos que…

— ¡Cuánto! — Grito, lo sujeto de su ropa y lo empujo a la pared — El doctor suspira y habla sin rodeos.

— Días… semanas a lo mucho — No digo nada y lentamente lo suelto — Lo siento mucho.

Entro a la habitación del hospital y te encuentro leyendo. Te percatas de mi presencia, dejas el libro y volteas a verme, tu mirada se muestra tranquila y me sonríes delicadamente mientras extiendes tu mano hacia mí.

— Lo siento — Es lo primero que dices — Te he dado un buen susto ¿Verdad?

— Akaashi — Me acerco y tomo tu mano. Estoy temblando y no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos. No quiero decírtelo pero debo hacerlo — Yo…

— Estoy muriendo ¿Verdad? — Hablas con suavidad.

Escucharte decir esas palabras de una manera calmada me alertan. Te miro a los ojos y no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Quiero responder pero no logro sacar palabra alguna.

— Debes aprender a cocinar Bokuto-san y tienes que alimentarte bien — Comienzas a hablar con calma — Recuerda separar la ropa cuando la laves. En la cocina hay una lista con los teléfonos de emergencia y también están las direcciones de las tiendas donde normalmente hago las compras. Hay que paga…

— Basta — Digo seriamente y te detienes.

— Es necesario que sepas…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo necesito porqué te tengo a ti!

— Bokuto-san.

— ¡No quiero escucharte decir…

— Escucha Bokuto — Me callas y tu mirada se relaja — Estarás bien, podrás superarlo. Siempre lo haces.

— No digas tonterías — Te regaño — Lo hago porqué siempre estás conmigo, pero… pero… — Mi voz se quiebra, mis ojos se humedecen, desvío la mirada y no puedo soportarlo más — ¡Cómo quieres que supere esto si no estarás a mi lado! — Intento ser fuerte, pero mis ojos me traiciona, comienzo a llorar y me aferro a tu mano con fuerza — ¡No quiero perderte. Te amo y necesito que estés a mi lado! ¡No quiero que…

— ¡Kōtarō! — Gritas. Me sorprendo y al mirarte te encuentro temblando. Tu mano se aferran a las sábanas y tus ojos húmedos delatan tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Me siento muy estúpido. Has intentado ser fuerte todo este tiempo, pero tenía que arruinarlo. La tranquilidad y seriedad que reflejabas eran la máscara que ocultaba tu miedo y tristeza. El temor irradiado en tus ojos hacen que mi cuerpo se mueva y te envuelvo con mis brazos. Por primera vez te veo indefenso. Tus dedos se hunden en mi espalda, escondes tu cabeza en mi pecho y comienzas a llorar. Acaricio tu espalda con delicadeza y juego con tu cabello negro mientras suspiro el aroma natural que desprende tu cuerpo. Los papeles se han invertido: Ahora eres tú quien llora y yo quien te consuela.

Desahogarte de esa forma te he dejado exhausto, has dormido varios días. Sólo has abierto los ojos dos veces y la única vez que no estuve contigo Tsukki te hizo compañía. Desde entonces siempre me he permanecido a tu lado, sujetando tu mano. Pendiente de la máquina que me informa el latir de tu corazón, y a través de la máquina de oxigeno que te han puesto veo tu respiración.

— Por favor — Comienzo a suplicar de nuevo — No me dejes solo.

— No vas a estar solo… Bokuto-san — Dices con voz cansada. Has despertado y aprietas mi mano con suavidad, pero no tienes fuerza para moverte.

— ¡Claro que sí! — En estos momentos no quiero escucharte decir que siempre estarás a mi lado, y me cuidaras desde arriba.

— No es eso... Bokuto-san… final... finalmente la encontré… — Dices entre jadeos — Es… perfecta.

— No sé qué intentas decir Akaashi — Niego con la cabeza — Deja de hablar incoherencias y descansa ¿Vale? — Suplico con una falsa sonrisa — Necesitas dormir y recuperar energía.

— Kōtarō — Te miro a los ojos, sonríes y preguntas con tranquilidad mientras te quitas la máscara de oxígeno — ¿Me amas?

— Pero que dices. Claro que te amo, tonto — Hago un puchero y te ríes. Escuchar tu risa es música para mis oídos.

— Entonces está bien — Cierras tus ojos — Estarán bien — No pones excusa cuanto te coloco de nuevo la máscara.

— Keiji — Me recargo en la cama cansado — ¿Tú me amas? — Pregunto mientras juego con tus dedos.

— Pero que dices… Claro que te amo, tonto — Repites lo que dije y sonreímos los dos.

Estoy muy cansado, no he dormido bien y comienzo a cerrar los ojos. No quiero hacerlo pero mis ojos me traicionan y se cierran en contra de mi voluntad.

— Te amo Kōtarō — Susurras mientras siento tu mano perder fuerza — Gracias por todo… Bo...ku…to…sa…

Mis ojos se abren con temor, mi corazón se paraliza, el tiempo se detiene y observo tu último suspiro escaparse lentamente de tu cuerpo.

— A… Akaashi —Hablo con nerviosismo — Akaashi… no es divertido — Aprieto tu mano pero no obtengo respuesta — No. Por favor, no. Akaashi — Quiero negar lo que está pasando, pero el sonido constante de la maquina conectada a tu corazón y el calor de tu cuerpo que comienza a desaparecer me devuelven a la realidad de forma cruel — Keiji — Sostengo tu cuerpo inerte — Por favor — Te abrazo con delicadeza — No te vayas — Y aspiro por última vez aquella fragancia que se va desvaneciendo lentamente — No me dejes solo.

—

¿Dónde me encuentro?... Ah… Ya lo recuerdo. Mis ojos, fijos en la tele que compramos el primer día que nos mudamos se desvían hacía las cortinas con estampados de búhos que hiciste para mí. Siento la tela del sillón y recuerdo las veces en las que fue testigo de nuestro amor.

— Bokuto-san — Por un momento pienso que eres tú, volteo y la decepción se nota al encontrar unos ojos dorados siendo adornados por unos anteojos de armazón negro — Es hora.

No respondo. Me levanto del sillón, me pongo la chaqueta del traje y anudo la corbata sin mucho ánimo. Escucho que suspira y comienza a arreglar el nudo mal hecho de mi corbata — Lo siento Tsukki — Es lo único que digo.

— Descuida, Kuroo-san es igual. Ya estoy acostumbrado — Sonrío un poco. Lo observo y mi mente me traiciona. Por un instante te veo, con tu mirada seria pero sincera, regañándome por el nudo de mi corbata y anudándola correctamente mientras sonríes delicadamente — Keiji.

— Bokuto-san. Aferrarte a mi mientras dices su nombre no harán que vuelva — No sé en qué momento lo hice y me disculpo pero no lo suelto, en estos momentos quiero sentirme cerca de alguien. No me rechaza y siento ser abrazado, me sorprendo por su actitud, pero una voz me indica que es otra persona.

— ¿Un abrazo grupal? Eso me gusta — Siento el abrazo con más fuerza.

— Kuroo-san — Habla Tsukki — Nos estas asfixiando.

— No. Les estoy dando cariño.

— Patético.

— Ah… Qué cruel pastelito — Finalmente nos suelta — Pero está bien, ya te daré cariño en la noche.

Tsukki chasquea la lengua y se retira, no sin antes recordarnos lo tarde que es.

— No estás solo Bro. Puedes contar con nosotros — Dice Kuroo mientras me da una palmada en mi hombro — Y sólo por ser hoy te perdono que te hayas acercado demasiado a Kei — Habla en broma.

— Gracias Bro.

Un mes ha pasado y he intentado seguir adelante, pero soy un desastre. En las mañanas Tsukki viene a prepararme el desayuno, arregla la casa, me ayuda con los papeles y deja algo de comer para la tarde. En la noche Kuroo es quien me visita, me obliga a comer y me platica sobre su día. No quieren dejarme solo pero saben que necesito tiempo, así que me dejan tranquilo cada tercer día, por lo que hoy no tendré visitas.

Estoy acostado en el suelo de nuestro cuarto, mis ojos se fijan en el techo, como si hubiera algo importante que ver y lo único que escucho son las manecillas del reloj. El sonido del timbre me sorprende un poco. Prefiero hacer oídos sordos y cierro mis ojos. No tengo ganas de visitas, si lo ignoro se irá. Sigue sonando el timbre, ahora con más insistencia que antes. El sonido comienza a irritarme, chasqueo la lengua molesto y a la mala me levanto. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta.

— Vaya que has tardado Bokuto-san — Dice mientras entra con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué tocas el timbre si tienes llaves Tsukki?

— Porqué es la única manara de levantar tu trasero de la cama — Me responde Kuroo.

— Que crueles… y no estaba en la cama — Quiero saber que hacen aquí, pero un sobre y una carta que me entrega Tsukki detienen mi pregunta. En la carta identifico tu letra y un frío recorre mi cuerpo.

— Akaashi quería que te lo entregáramos cuando todo estuviera en orden. Sólo falta tu aprobación. Por suerte no tardaron mucho tiempo — Habla Kuroo mientras abro la carta y la leo.

Termino de leer la carta sin comprender muy bien a qué te refieres. Al ver los papeles en el sobre y observar las primeras letras impresas, mi mente se esclarece, mi cuerpo tiembla y siento lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

—

Me encuentro en el cementerio, sentado frente a tu tumba. El atardecer ilumina el cielo, el viento sopla tranquilamente y las cigarras suenan en armonía. Recordar el pasado me ha deprimido, me siento cansado y la melancolía me ahoga.

— Papa — Escucho una dulce voz y unas pequeñas manos se posan en mis mejillas. Volteo y me encuentro con unos dulces ojos — Papa ¿Estás llorando? No llores. No estés triste.

— No estoy llorando — Sonrío.

— Pero quieres hacerlo ¿Verdad? — Es muy astuta y sus comentarios me llegan a sorprender — No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí — Me abraza con fuerza — ¡Fuera tristeza! ¡Aléjate de papa! — Grita y me besa la frente — Qué tal. Es un hechizo, me lo enseñó Sora.

— Pues sí funciona, ya me siento mejor — Sonreímos los dos — Gracias Keiji… Bien — Me levanto — Es hora de irnos.

— Papa Keiji — Se dirige a ti — Hoy cumples cinco años desde que te fuiste al cielo. Este año papa Bokuto se ha portado muy bien. Ya sabe cocinar mejor y ha hecho menos berrinches que el año pasado… Sólo cinco berrinches menos —La escucho susurrar — A veces se pone un poco triste pero siempre estoy con él para que se anime. Me platica y me muestra fotos de ustedes. También veo los videos de los torneos en los que jugaron y he comenzado a practicar con mi prima Yuki. Quiero ser una gran jugadora como lo fueron ustedes y pienso ir a Fukurodani — Sonríe con orgullo — Ya tenemos que irnos. Tío Kuroo y tío Tsukki nos invitaron a cenar y ya se nos está haciendo tarde, pero no te preocupes — De nuevo comienzas a susurrar — Mañana volveré. Pero no le digas a papa Bokuto, él no sabe que todos los días vengo a verte. Es nuestro secreto.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto sorprendido.

— Na… nada — Sonríe mientras empieza a correr.

Mientras nuestra hija corre la observo detenidamente. Su cabello negro y ondulado cae sobre sus hombros, su piel es igual a la tuya y a pesar de tener ojos parecidos a los míos, cuando se pone seria me recuerda a ti. Su vestido limpio y cuidado muestra lo meticulosa que es, pero las pequeñas vendas que cubren los raspones de sus rodillas delatan su energía excesiva y su actitud traviesa. Una combinación perfecta de nosotros dos.

— ¡Vamos papa! — Grita enojada — ¡Si no nos apuramos Sora se comerá el pastel que hizo el tío Tsukki!

— Ya voy, ya voy — Me sacudo la ropa — No entiendo por qué estas emocionada si cada fin de semana vamos a visitarlos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — No me escuchas y grita emocionada mientras salta — Esta vez le ganaré a Yuki en un partido.

— Tenías razón, Akaashi — Volteo hacia dónde estás durmiendo y te regalo una sincera sonrisa — Es perfecta.

 _Querido Kōtarō:_

 _Ese día que nos conocimos, cuando recibiste un golpe por parte del balón me sorprendiste. Fuiste regañado y se burlaron de ti, pero cuando fui a ver como estabas me sonreíste e inmediatamente comenzaste a preguntarme muchas cosas. Me llamaste la atención y comencé a admirarte por tu forma de ser y tu forma de jugar. Me gusta tu alegría y como percibes el mundo. Puede que a veces cambias drásticamente y necesites palabras positivas para volver a sonreír, pero está bien. Me gusta eso de ti._

 _Lamento mucho haberme ido de ésta forma pero agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Me diste los años más hermosos que pude imaginar._

 _Cuando leas esto significará que todos los papeles están en orden y se ha dado la aprobación. Perdona que haya tomado esta decisión sin habértelo consultado primero. Sabía que estarías más que dispuesto pero quería que fuera sorpresa, y a pesar de que me hubiera gustado estar para ver_ _tu rostro, no pude hacerlo. Tal vez no entiendas lo que estoy escribiendo, pero una vez leas lo que hay en el sobre lo sabrás._

 _Cuando la vi lo supe, es perfecta. Por favor, cuídala y ámala como lo hiciste conmigo. Ahora hay alguien más que te necesita. Se fuerte y sigue adelante... sigan adelante. Recuerda que no estás solo._

 _Con amor… Keiji_


End file.
